The use of network-connected gaming machines is known. For example, many casinos have progressive jackpot gaming machines that share a collective jackpot pool. This jackpot pool increases based on the activity of any of the machines in the pool.
As another example, lotteries have video poker machines (often called “video lottery terminals”) that are connected together in jurisdiction-wide networks. The network essentially maintains accounting and activation of devices that individually determine wins and losses for each gaming session.
Some states also permit electronic pull tab and electric bingo networks. With electronic pull tab games, a server provides a finite set of wagers among which there are a finite quantity of winning and losing wagers. With electronic bingo games, the network is often tasked with supplying the winning numbers, tracking outcomes for all active players, and pooling the pot for a larger prize.
These electronic gaming systems have become increasingly popular. In North Dakota, for example, there are approximately 800 bars, taverns, hotels, and other types of on-sale liquor establishments that are licensed or otherwise authorized to host wager-based gaming activities on a nightly basis. Table games may include either “21” or games that involve large mechanical wheels. Placing wagers for both of these types of games involves placing chips of various values on cloth table layouts.
In games involving wheels, the layouts contain graphic areas that indicate which numbers, symbols, and/or number-symbol combinations appearing on the wheel that a player wishes to bet will be indicated as winning after a hand-spun wheel stops spinning. Once the wheel stops spinning, chips on the graphic areas that are associated with losing bets are removed by the operator. Players that placed chips on winning areas are then paid the appropriate amount in chips.
In Minnesota, for example, there are approximately 2,700 bars, taverns, hotels, and other on-sale liquor establishments that are licensed or otherwise authorized to host wager-based gaming activities. The only table games that are allowed are those that involve a wheel wherein a player acquires tickets with chips that have been purchased for a certain value. Players may then place their tickets in one of approximately 100 slots that are associated with a number or a set of numbers on the wheel.
Once the wheel has been spun (and stops), tickets that are associated with slots in numbered fields on the table that are not associated with the indicated winning number (or sets of winning numbers) are removed and ripped in half. Tickets that are associated with the indicated numbers or sets of numbers are extracted, marked as winners, and the amount won is written on the ticket. Chips associated with the winning amount are then paid to the player and all such marked tickets are saved.
The employees that manually spin these wheels can become quite proficient in spinning the wheel to a certain segment of the wheel, thereby providing players with a great advantage over the “house.” This spinning of the wheel to intentionally land in a certain segment is known in the art as “pitching the wheel.”
Another cause for concern for the house and regulatory officials is the opportunity for operators to allow the late placement of wagers. For example, operators in North Dakota may allow for the late placement of chips, and operators in Minnesota may allow for the late placement of tickets. This is particularly true if all players at the table are co-conspirators with the wheel operator. Although video cameras are used, they are not always checked, thereby allowing players and wheel operators to unfairly take advantage of the house without consequences.
In both of the above-mentioned states, losing wagers can be paid as if they were winning wagers (e.g., by accident or due to dishonest payers and/or wheel operators) with minimal chance of being detected. This is particularly true if there is only one player involved in the game.
Another drawback of existing systems is waste. In Minnesota, for example, where both chips and tickets are used in the wagering process, the cost of the tickets is about 2.6 ¢ each. This is a large expense for a game that has a house advantage as low as 12.5%. Accordingly, this requires nearly 21% of gross winnings to be devoted just for the paper tickets consumed.
A need exists, therefore, for networked gaming systems, devices, and methods that overcome the above disadvantages of existing gaming networks.